Rejected
by Mi-chan42
Summary: Tadase has been trying to get Amu to like him since...well, since they met. Amu is known as the 'Cool&Spicy Playgirl'. Aka, the only girl in the school that can get any guy she wants.  So what happens when Tadase asks Ikuto to be a wingman for him and Amu
1. Chapter 1

**What's this?**

**A new gay-ass story by a gay-ass author?**

**...**

**YOU'RE RIGHT. :D**

**You get a cookie. Lul, jk. No cookie for you ;_; But you get a cookie if you review this piece of crap that I call...**

**CHAPTER ONE :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Amu-chan, please give me a chan—"<p>

"No, now fuck off, you little creep." I sighed and rubbed my eyes harshly. This blond freak was getting on my nerves. I raised an eyebrow at him. "And didn't I tell you more than once to call me Hinamori?"

He nodded quickly and made motions with his hands. "Y-Yes, Hinamori-chan, but—"

I waggled a finger in his face. "Ah, ah, ah~" I sing-songed. "Nope. Hinamori-_sama._" He stared at me with his ruby-red eyes. Then he dropped his head and snatched my hands with his.

"Please, Hinamori-sama, go out with me!" he shouted desperately. I laughed inwardly; my expression indifferent. I retracted my hands and began to walk away.

"Sorry, Tadase, but I'm going to have to say no to this one."

He raised his head back up and smiled hopefully. "Does that mean you'll think about it next time?" I laughed, out loud this time.

"Don't count on it."

His shoulders dropped and his eyes looked depressed. I shrugged and quickened my pace. I don't want to see the kid cry. I walked back into the building known as Seiyo High and went to my locker to see Rima standing by it, waiting for me. I smiled at her as I opened the metal door.

"Hotori ask you out again?" I nodded and wiped my forehead, cleaning off the fake-sweat. She gave me a blank face.

"You're so mean, Amu. Why don't you just give the little prince of the school a try?" I shook my head.

"That would be more mean than being cold to him. I'd be leading him on. And I'm not doing that after what happened with…Ya know."

"…I suppose."

I took out my black backpack that had neon blue, green, yellow, and pink stripes on it. I hung it on my shoulder and closed the door, nudging Rima to start walking down the hallway. It was after school, and I needed to get home before the fanboys came for me. I sneezed and Rima glanced at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just think someone was talking about me…Again." I rolled my eyes and we exited the school.

. . .

_IkutoPov._

I had my backpack hanging on my shoulder while walking with Kukai to the back of the school, glancing around for Tadase. We were suppose to go looking for him to, 'See the newest couple of the school!'. I rolled my eyes. I'm assuming Tadase was meaning Amu and him. Since he has had a crush on her the first day he met her. But it's obvious Amu isn't interested. I mean, Tadase isn't going to have a chance considering that Amu is the playgirl of the school. He's just to dense to see it. I saw the familiar blond hair, only it was covering it's owner's eyes. I raised an eyebrow. Once we reached him, he raised his head, trying to have a confidence shine through them and failing.

"I swear, Hinamori Amu, you will be mi—"

I waved a hand lazily. "Yeah, yeah. You got rejected again, huh?" I hunched down to his level and patted his hair. He glared at me.

"Shut up. It's just a little set back. Soon enough she'll see that I'm the one and _only _one for her. And you're ruining my hair!" He smacked my hand away, causing me to chuckle.

"This is the reason that she won't go out with you. Well, besides the fact that she's the school slut. You're too…Girlish." I smirked while Kukai laughed.

"Take that back, Ikuto! She's not a slut!"

"She's the school playgirl. And I, for one, do not doubt that she works on the corner as a stripper/prostitute. Right, Kukai?"

The green-eyed boy raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "I'm not going to talk shit on Hinamori. She's really nice if you get to know her, according to Nagihiko."

"The only reason Nagi is says that is because she's his girlfriend's best friend."

Kukai shrugged. Tadase jumped up and down in fury.

"She's really nice! I swear! In fact—"

"Tadase, how many times have you been rejected by her?"

"…Twenty-two."

I threw my hands up. "Don't you think that it's time to stop trying? She doesn't like you. Even as a friend!"

"Ikuto! That's it!"

I placed my hands back down. "What's it?" I said, rather confused.

"You can be my wing…wing…I can't remember what it's called. But you're _always_ getting girls on your tail! You can help me out!" Tadase yelled, flinging his hands about.

I raised an eyebrow again. "A wing man?"

"Yeah!"

My eye twitched. "You want me to be your wing man for getting Hinamori Amu, the school slut."

He glared at me coldly and nodded. I stared at him blankly. "Alright."

He was about to go into a happy-girly dance, when I stopped him. "On one condition."

Tadase looked at me suspiciously. "What?"

"Say, 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the sexiest beast on Earth and can get any girl. If he were gay, everyone would cry and weep as if Jesus Christ died.'" I grinned. He thumped his head at the supposed stupidity.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the sexiest beast on Earth and can get any boy. If he were gay, everyone would shout in joy and bring him Justin Bieber to have many babies with."

I glared at him. He smirked my smirk at myself. "Asshole."

He shrugged. "I do what I can."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wussup? New chappie **

**Okay, I woke up this morning, checked my email, AND GOT RAPED...**

**By notifications :D**

**Which I like, so technically it's not rape...**

**ANYWAYS, it made me so happy, that I decided to put up a new chappie today. Tell me if it sucks, loves. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two.<em>

_IkutoPov._

Because Amu and I were rather high on the popularity scale, I thought she wouldn't think it would be weird if I were to talk to her.

I was wrong.

She spun around and stared at me. "What the hell do you want from me, Tsukiyomi? You've been stalking me all day! It's fucking creepy!" I slapped a palm on my forehead.

"How does most of the boy population have a crush on _this_…" I muttered. A vein popped on her head.

"That must also include you, seeing as you're following me around like a fanboy!" she yelled. She turned around again and walked off at a fast pace. I rolled my eyes and headed after her. Soon, I was striding right next to her; thank God for my long legs. I causally put my hands in my jean pockets.

"Look, Amu, I didn't mean that—"

She glanced at me while raising an eyebrow. "Amu? Who the hell said that you could call me that?"

Suddenly, I noticed that she was walking right past a thick tree. I grinned. She scowled at me.

"What are you grinning at—"

I closed her in, her back against the tree. I slammed my hands around her head, smirking ridiculously. I leaned my body against her's, making sure there was no space for her to escape.

I could be a wing man.

I could also be a _seductive _wing man.

I just liked that option so much more.

I placed my mouth right by her ear and breathed into it, making her shudder.

"Well, I could also call you my little Ichigo-chan." Her golden eyes popped open and she shoved me off of her. Damn, _someone's _been working out.

"Never, and I mean _never, _call me that again, Tsukiyomi. I will rip your tongue out and use it to clean my shoes if I hear that from your mouth again. Clear?"

I gulped. Shit, I've crossed some kind of barrier she's surrounded herself in. I smirked inwardly. I'll break it. Somehow.

"Crystal."

"Good. Now go back to Hotori, you freaking cat." She smirked at me while my glare reflected back.

"Look, I'm not some sort of messenger for Tadase—"

"Amu~" I saw a short girl, with rather long blond hair bounce up to Amu. She saw me and clutched Amu's arm as if it was her life support. "What the hell is this freak doing here?"

Amu turned to me. "You don't have to be a messenger for Hotori. I have one and only one message for him," I waited for more. She smirked again. "Fuck off."

The short blond giggled and walked off with Amu.

"Dammit." I cussed under my breath. Well, there are other methods.

Such as Utau.

_**[Okay, at first, I was totally gonna end it here. No joke, I'm that mean. But, then it would only be one page long, and that pisses me off. Really badly. Soo~ MORE FOR YOU :D]**_

. . .

"Hey, Utau…" I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What shit do you want, Ikuto?" She shrugged out of it.

I frowned; why is everyone so pissy at me lately? Must just be periods or something…

"I just wanted to say hi to my favorite sister…"

"I'm your only sister."

"Small detail. Could you do me a favor?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure. What is it?"

"Help me make Hinamori Tadase's girlfriend."

Her violet eyes burned holes in me. Then she started laughing. Really, really hard. She clutched her tummy and tears began coming out of her eyes. But when she saw I was serious, she stopped and wiped the saltwater from her face.

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"I thought Tadase was gay?"

I cracked a grin. "If Amu was a boy, maybe. She's the only thing between him and coming out of the closet."

"But hasn't she already rejected him?"

"Twenty-two times. Apparently he's still trying." I shook my head at his retardedness.

"How sad. Alright, I'll help. Do you have a plan?"

"…No. That's why I came to get you…"

She slapped a palm on her face. "Dammit, Ikuto! You fail. So freakin' much." I glared at her. "Ugh. That means that I have to come up with one. Let's see…" She snapped her fingers. "That's it!" I raised an eyebrow in question. She leaned in and told me what was going to happen…

. . .

_AmuPov_

I was sitting on my bed, painting my toenails black, since it was Saturday. Where's Rima? I glanced at my phone to see the time. 2:13. Suddenly, my mother called.

"Amu-chaaaaaaaan~ You're friend is here!"

"Kay, tell her to come up!" I sighed in relief. Rima had gotten almost kidnapped once, and I'd been scared for a moment there. My door opened to reveal…

"Utau-san?" I raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" I had finished my nails and they had dried.

"Come on, we need to go." From that sentence, she had answered _all _of my questions. I like to use sarcasm, by the way.

"Why?" I slipped on my rainbow Chuck Taylors and stood up.

"We're going shopping."

* * *

><p><strong>Shooooooooo. How was it? Disgusting? Horrible? Short? Because I know it's short. I'm kinda lazy :D<strong>

**Review?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeeeeeey. :D I'ma back~**

**Okay, at first, I was just gonna put a small portion of me, [Michelle], in it. But then I got this idea for the story, and it was really good, so...I'm sorry, but there will be an OC-ish character, otherwise known as me. :D**

**Stephanie is one of my best friends. Jenna is another :D**

**Read and find out~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

_AmuPov._

"Tell me again why you dragged me all the way to the mall?" I glared at the violet-eyed, blond-haired girl. She shrugged.

"I needed a shopping buddy, and all of the other girls will just go with me to get to Ikuto," she sounded kind of sad about it. That would be rough, having a bunch of girls using you just to get to your older brother. I shuddered.

"Well, how do you know that I don't like him?" I asked. She spun around and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Close your eyes." I shut them calmly. "Now, imagine Ikuto shirtless, laying you down on your bed, ready to fu—" My eyes snapped open. I flailed my arms around, screaming,

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" I breathed out of my nose heavily, done with my mini-rant. She smirked at me.

"What'd I tell you?" I walked past her, ignoring.

"So what? Does this mean you want to be best friends or something?"

"Yes."

I blinked a few times and stared at her. She matched my pace and we began to walk to a little store called Skittles. _**{A/N; I own that. :3 It's a cute little shop that sells cute little things. Featuring from Pokemon anything to cupcakes, rainbows, unicorns, and just epicness. They sell ChuckNorris, JackSkellington, JackSparrow, Pedobear, and more plushies ;3}**_

"You want to be best friends…with a playgirl?"

She shrugged and picked up a Cheshire Cat plushie. "Maybe. It wouldn't bother me, plus," she took out a credit card and began walking up to the cashier. "I doubt that you're really a playgirl."

The cashier was a girl with long red pigtails, a little longer than Utau's. She was wearing a plaid skirt with a black tee shirt that had a rainbow muffin on it. She took the plushie from Utau and swiped it on the scanner.

"What's up, Michelle?" she asked.

Michelle shrugged. "Nothing much. Sitting around, waiting for Stephanie. Speaking of which…" She glanced around. "That's gonna be five bucks, Utau. Ah, there she is now…" She nodded in the direction of a black haired Asian.

Wearing a unicorn hat.

I'm jealous.

"Hey…Michelle, can I borrow some money?"

"No. Go get some from Steven."

"Steven's at the stoooooooooore~" Stephanie whined. Michelle pointed to the door.

"Lame excuse. Please try again."

Utau giggled, took the plushie and my arm in her hands and walked to the door. I glanced at her.

"You have some messed up friends." She shrugged.

"That's why you're my best one."

"Are you calling me messed up?"

"…Maybe."

She sat me down in a small café. "I'm going to go get a soda. You want anything?"

"Watermelon boba tea?"

"Kay." She left and I closed my eyes, resting my clasped hands over my tummy.

"Hey sexy." A husky voice breathed in my ear._._

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed.

My hand came flying back and hit him in the face. He yelled out a profanity and backed up, his own hands rubbing his bruised cheek. I spun around and released a sigh when I saw him. I placed a hand over my heart, trying to calm it down.

"Damn, Ikuto. You scared the living hell out of me." I smiled a bit, probably out of habit.

"You called me Ikuto." He smirked. I raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly, as if he were a small child.

"Yes. That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I'd prefer it if you called me Ikuto-sama. Or Ikuto-koi, that's cool too."

"…And to think you're trying to be a wing man for Hotori. Yet you're hitting on me. That, dear Ikuto, is a fail." He pulled up a chair by me and sat in it backwards, leaning on his arms. I glanced at them to see the outlining of faint muscles, carving up and into his rather well-built chest—No, Amu. This guy's creepy. No falling for him. My eyes flew back up his face to see him staring at me intently. I blushed a bit and stood up quickly, pushing the chair in.

"I'm going to find Utau."

"What are you doing here with my sister?" He asked, too innocently for my liking. He stood up as well, waiting for my answer.

Wait a second…

"You and Utau planned this, didn't you? Oh my fucking milk. You guys couldn't have found a better plan than this?" I shook my head and began to walk away.

"Dammit," I heard a soft mutter behind me. I scowled.

I was at the mall, and I wasn't leaving without buying something. That would ruin the entire purpose. So where would I go, that has people I know?

Skittles.

I _almost_ know the people there, and I'll be damned if I don't become friends with them. I power-walked there and pushed open the door, ringing a little golden bell. Michelle glanced up and pierced me with her greenish-hazel eyes.

"Hey, you're…" She snapped her fingers. "Amu, right?" I nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"Iku—I mean, Utau talks about you a lot." She spun around and busied herself with counting some money. I wonder what she was about to say…I shrugged it off. Whatever. I walked up to the counter and leaned on my arms.

"Hey, Michelle? Do you want to be friends?" She turned her face to me.

"Well, depends. Do you find people who like to watch animes about little pink-haired girls who should fall in love with blue-haired guys? Or blue cats with pink strawberries? Or read fanfictions that involve lemons _about _those blue cats with pink strawberries?"

"…What's a lemon?"

She waved her hand dismissively, smiling. "Nothing. It's fine. You might want to meet my friend Jenna though. She's really nice, I think you'd like her. But sure, I'd love to be your friend."

I slumped down to the floor, my head back on the counter. "Good, 'cause I need a break from Utau and Ikuto."

Her head perked up, pigtails flinging around. She came over to me and patted my head. "It's alright, Amu. We all need a break from the Tsukiyomi siblings once in a while. Especially Ikuto." She scowled at the wall, as if it would break under her gaze.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did something go down between you two?"

"Eh. Not really. He just…_Bugs me._" Her eyes narrowed and she broke the pencil that I had just noticed. Suddenly, another ringing sound appeared. We looked to the door to see a panting Ikuto.

"M-Michelle! Have you seen Amu—" He stopped and stared at me. He walked up to me, took my upper arm, then glared at Michelle. He pulled me up to my feet. "Why're you hanging out with this…Freak?"

* * *

><p><strong>. Sorry :**

**I don't really like OC's in Shugo Chara, but in this story, it's going to have to. I apologize, my lovelies. /33  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay for short chapters~ :D**

**Lul, jk. But fosho, this is short. Sorry, lovelies. ;_;**

**Got lazy I spose. :3**

**BTW. MICHELLE AND IKUTO DID _NOT _DATE. THAT CREEPS ME OUT. ALSKHDFKASBDFKLJBASKDGFAK;WBEF. EW. ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four<em>

_AmuPov._

Michelle walked up to me, grabbed my other arm, and glared at Ikuto. "Leave where you're not wanted, Tsukiyomi."

"Last name basis, really Michelle? I thought we were past that." Ikuto sneered. Michelle's eyes narrowed.

"Let her go!" She yelled. She yanked my arm away from him and took off.

"What are we doing?" I yelled while being dragged. She glanced back at me and smirked.

"Running away from a _gay _cat!" she shouted. I looked behind me to see Ikuto chasing us, his face growing red with anger.

"I AM _NOT _GAY!" he screamed, attracting a few stares. Michelle snickered, grinned and ran out of the mall, me still in her grasp.

"Says the _guy _with fan_boys_!"

Michelle shoved me on to her lime-green motorcycle. "Come on, we gotta hurry." She jumped on and revved it. She smiled at the sound.

Suddenly, Ikuto popped out of the mall, panting and looking disoriented. He saw us and his eyes widened. Michelle waved to him sweetly and sped out of the parking lot.

"DAMMIT, MICHELLE!"

She smirked and slowed down a bit by a park. She handed me a helmet.

"Safety before death. If Ikuto get's worked up over me stealing you, devil knows what he'll do to me if I kill you." She laughed. I nodded slowly and put the helmet on.

"Is there anywhere I can take you?"

"Home, I suppo—" I stopped.

Shit.

Shit!

SHITSHITSHITSHIT!

I forgot about Rima!

"Never mind!" I said quickly. "Do you know Rima Mashiro?" she thought for a moment and nodded.

"Short, with long blond hair?"

"Yup! Could you take me to her house?"

"Sure. Point where she lives and I'll get there."

. . .

_IkutoPov._

"Dammit," I muttered as I kicked a rock. Where could they have gone? Why am I being such a stalker to Amu? That question had popped up more than once in my head. A new question swam in. Did Amu see my angry face that I keep especially for Michelle?

Why do I care so much about a playgirl?

I slapped my forehead in irritation. Wrong choice of words. I don't care about her, I'm getting her for Tadase.

Yeah.

Out of nowhere, an image came to my mind.

_Tadase and Amu were holding hands. 'A-Amu-chan?' Tadase said nervously._

_Amu stared at him in wonder with her big, innocent golden eyes. 'Yes, Tadase-koi?'_

'_W-Well, I want to give you something…' Suddenly, Tadase grabbed Amu's face and slowly leaned in. Their lips were about to make contact when—_

"Damn, what the—!" My chest felt like it had been shot. I threw my head back, trying to get rid of the fiery pain. "What the hell?"

A new voice came into the conversation. _Calm down, Ikuto. It's just simply because you love Amu, nya~ _

My eye twitched and I sat down on a bench. "Fucking hell I love Amu. That is some bull."

_It's bad to lie to yourself, Ikuto-nya! _I glared at nothing in particular and held my head in my hands. _Why else would you be so obsessive over her, nya? Why else would you want to take her into your bedroom and fu—_

"WHOAWHOAWHOA. Who the hell are you anyways?" I said quickly, trying to change the subject.

_I'm your…erm, inner self, I s'pose. Name's Yoru-nya. And stop trying to change the subject. _

"Tadase loves Amu. I'm supposed to be the wingman. So, obviously I don't like her. Love is just going too far."

_Why can't the wingman love the same girl as well, nya?_

"Because then that'd break the wingman's heart," I frowned.

_Well, then that's gonna break your heart, Ikuto, nya. You're gonna have to decide. It's either your heart or your friend, nya._

"So…I love Amu?"

* * *

><p><strong>;_; Why am I so mean to you guys?<strong>

**OH YEAH. ITS CUZ I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS. ;D**

**Loljk. I love you guys C:  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

_AmuPov_

I sneezed; someone must have been talking about me. Rima raised an eyebrow and took another sip of her tea.

"You alright? Don't go sick on me or anything." I shook my head.

"No, I think someone is just talking about me…"

"Superstitions are stupid. But if you really want to believe something like that, I'd say it's because Ikuto just declared his love for you."

I coughed a bit before raising my eyes to meet hers. When her facial expression was serious, I just stared at her. "The hell? What the shit are you talking about, Rima?"

She shrugged. "I'm not very surprised to see that you haven't found out yet, Amu. No matter how obvious it is, you're just too dense. I'd bet that even if Ikuto got on his hands and knees—while proclaiming love for you—you still wouldn't see it."

I glared at her and stood up. "I gotta go. Try not to insult me as much as you usually do." I walked to the door, opening it and walking out to Rima's comment,

"Try to define what's real and what's fake, Amu. There is a small but distinct line between them."

I rolled my eyes and closed her door, stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets. I was still sore that Utau had used me. It's just…

_**~Flashback~**_

_Thomas grabbed my hand, asking for permission to go on with his explanation of making out with another girl. I nodded and kept a blank face._

"_Gomen, Amu-koi! I'm sorry, I'm stupid, please take me back—!"_

_I stared at him and ripped his grip from my hand. "Never call me Amu-koi again. From this day forth, we will have no more part of one another, and you…" My voice cracked slightly; the only thing that said I still cared. "You will forget me." I rushed out._

_His gaze hardened and he slammed me against a tree behind me. My head knocked on the bark and I saw a few stars. He stared at me for a long moment before forcing his lips on mine. His tongue tried to pry my lips open, but failed. His head jolted back and he glared at me._

"_Fine," he spat out, releasing me. He took a step back. "But just remember that I used you. For popularity and fame. So don't think I __**ever **__liked you, bitch." His mouth twisted into a sick grin. "My little Ichigo-chan." _

_**~End~**_

My hands clutched my head and I fell onto the pavement of the sidewalk, my tears staining the concrete with water.

_PAIN! _My heart screamed. _AGONY. HE NEVER LOVED YOU, HE NEVER DID, AND NO ONE EVER WILL—!_

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I yelled, my voice cracking. Just like it did that day—

"Amu?"

My eyes widened and my mind screamed more. Nononono, Ikuto wasn't here, no one was, no one ever will be—

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I bawled my chest pounding. Suddenly, arms encircled me, holding my fragile body still.

"Shhh, it's alright, everything's gonna be fine…" A soothing voice said in my ear. "I'm here…"

"Why'd you do this, T-Thomas…W-Why?" I closed my eyes.

"It's alright, Thomas is gone…Amu, its Ikuto, I'm right here…" My eyes snapped back open and my head reared back, searching for the said blue-haired stalker. I was in his arms, and he was gently rocking me back and forth. His navy eyes were filled with concern, while his Prussian blue hair was messed up, like it always was.

"I-Ikuto?"


	6. Chapter 6

**LOLOLOLOLHEY. **

**God, I haven't updated in a long time. I'm so coo'. xDD**

**Well, this goes out to Morg/moutaingirl47. She's been a really good friend and gave me the motivation for this ridiculously short and stupid chapter. :'D~**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six<em>

_IkutoPov_

I rocked Amu back and forth gently, trying to calm her down a bit. "It's okay…" I whispered softly.

After 'realizing' that I loved Amu, I quickly shook that thought from my head. Of course I couldn't love her; she was Tadase's.

_You're still lying to yourself-nya. _Yoru said in a monotone. I rolled my eyes, making sure Amu didn't see.

Whatever, Yoru. It's obvious I don't, I mean—

_Then why did you get that aching pain when you thought of Amu and Tadase, hmm? I seriously wonder if you're as dense as Amu sometimes—_

What! Hell no! There is no WAY I'm as thick as Amu! I thought angrily. I could hear Yoru sighing.

_Believe whatever you want-nya._

"I-Ikuto?" Amu's voice said softly. Quickly, my attention was stolen by her. I stared down at her, waiting for her to continue. Slowly, her small hand held my cheek, turning my head to the side a bit to get a good look. Then she laughed bitterly, letting go of my face.

"You're not actually there, are you?" My eyes widened at her rhetorical question. My own hand held hers to my cheek. I smiled gently, trying to make sure she knew.

"I am here, Amu. Right here."

About three minutes after I said that, her face grew red. Like, stop sign red.

"Y-You're kidding." She whispered. I smirked down at her.

"Not at all."

She shoved me off, sitting up swiftly. "W-Whatever I just said, f-forget about it!" she yelled, still blushing furiously.

I stretched easily, smirking at her happily. "Now, why would I do that?"

Her voice got really quiet. "Because…y-you weren't supposed to hear…."

I raised an eyebrow, my curiosity piqued. "Hear what, Amu?" I asked, crawling over to her.

She backed up a bit, blushing harder. "N-Nothing! I-I swear!"

I sat back on the heels of my hands, thinking about what she said. Soon, I came to a conclusion.

"If you didn't really think I was actually here, then that means…" I said slowly, a wide grin spreading across my face. "That you have frequent dreams about me, since you weren't weirded out."

When blood rose to her face quickly, I knew I had hit the mark. Her eyes widened slightly, but she nodded quickly.

Suddenly, my grin faltered. That's not right. In the short period of time that I had known Amu, the one thing she did not do was admit to things easily.

When the tips of my mouth had completely lowered and Amu began sweating nervously, I knew that there was something else.

I scraped my mind to see what else she had said.

_Thomas-nya._

"Amu…Who's Thomas?"

Quick as a dart, she stood up and took off. I jumped up and shot after her.

"Amu!" I yelled, trying to get her to halt. "Wait!"

"Just fuck off, Ikuto!" My eyes narrowed as my pace became faster. Soon, I was so close to her. I reached out an arm, just about to touch her—

And suddenly she was in the air.

I glanced below us. She was running so blindly that she didn't notice that she ran off a staircase that was outside of a park. My eyes snapped back to her body which was rapidly descending.

Without thinking, I launched myself off the first step leading down the rather large stairway and grabbed her. My chest was to her back and my arms were wrapped around her tightly. Turning slightly in the air so she wouldn't get hurt, I took the fall.

My head hit the pavement and the last thing I saw was pink.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky ending, I know. But I ran out of things to write. :'D<strong>

**Ikuto: What do you mean, 'Sucky ending'? THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER SUCKED. D:**

**Mi: ...Shrug. I'm lazy. You should know that by how much I update. :3**

**Ikuto: ...:I**

**Amu: Goddammit, why does Ikuto ALWAYS have to save me? I swear, I'm like Princess Peach and he's Mario...**

**Ikuto: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. Never compare this sexy-god body to that fawt Italian plumber. ;D**

** Amu: ...I take that back. He's Bowser. ;DDD**

**Mi: Don't review if you think it sucks. Or, you could review and say it sucks. That works too. :D**

**LATER~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hate this chapter. :I**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven<em>

_AmuPov_

Now that I look back on what had happened that day, I'm wondering why the hell I thought it was a good idea to run. I guess I was too scared for him to find out the truth about me.

About me being a little bitch. A whore of a girl who became the school's playgirl after getting rejected just once. I suppose I should've seen what was gonna happen between me and Thomas; I mean, it had to be inevitable, right? Right.

_It was obvious no one could ever love me._

…

I waited for the thump of pain that should've overtaken my head, killing all thoughts with agony. When this didn't happen and I felt my chest being constricted, I finally opened my eyes. I saw arms wrapped around me, holding me still.

"I-Ikuto?" I whispered, scared of what might come. When there was no reply, not even a moan of acknowledgement, I frowned. Gently, I got out of his grip and stared at what looked like a sleeping face.

My eyes widened when I saw the blood.

It was all around his head, soaking in his blue locks, turning them a dark purple. Without thinking, I ripped off my sleeve and lifted up his cranium. I wrapped it around, tying it into a knot on his forehead. Tears were forming at my eyes, and I wiped at them before grabbing my phone and calling 911.

The phone slipped out of my hand as I picked up his head and put it in my lap, trying to help the blood flow away from his head a bit more. Wondering why I wasn't freaking out yet and deciding it was shock, my mind screamed at me.

_You're such a stupid girl, _it snickered, laughing about my predicament. _Running away from him, even though he was just trying to help. Who runs away from relief? Only idiotic sluts who can't get over a simple break up._

I smiled bitterly as the water from my eyes dripped onto his shirt, making my sight blurry. They were right. Completely and utterly right.

My mind was so confused when arms pulled me up and away from Ikuto. I could hear very faint sirens, but my head just couldn't wrap around the noise. Suddenly, I was placed into a white van with a red cross on it; a lady in front of me. She took my arm and shook me a bit, gaining what left of my attention.

"Miss?" she asked, her voice soft. "Are you the one who called the ambulance?" I nodded slowly. She smiled tenderly, "Do you know what happened to this boy for him to be in this state?"

I repeated the same head gesture, tears coursing down my face. "I fell down the stairs and he grabbed me. H-He took the….t-the fall…." My voice cracked a bit, faltering.

But that ironic smile was still on my face.

Lying to the world that I was alright.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUIIIZ c:**

**LolI'mback. And...yeah...**

**I'm not even going to say anything.**

**/don'townShugoChara.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight<em>

_AmuPov_

I rode in the ambulance, all the way to the hospital. I felt horrible for letting him take the fall. What kind of person was I, running away from someone who wanted to actually _help _me. Nice one, Amu, real nice.

A blow of air escaped my nose as we entered. A few people stared at me, wondering what I was doing with dried blood on my hands while following the rolling bed Ikuto was on to his room. It was from when I was attempting to patch up his head, at least a bit.

I washed it off in his room at the small sink in the corner. A few nurses bustled about, wrapping up his head and putting medicine on his scrapes he got on the cement. The pushed me into a chair that was by his head and told me to stay put.

I lay a hand on his upper arm, saying a silent prayer.

_I'm so sorry, Ikuto. That fall was meant for me, and me alone—_

Wait a second.

That fall was so obviously for me.

So then…

Why did Ikuto take it?

My eyebrows ruffled up into one bunch, making me think deeper into it. Suddenly, a small group of doctors came in. The tallest and the one who came in first, fixed me with a stare and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who are you?"

I stood up and took a breath. "Mr. Tsukiyomi is coming home with me. I'm the one who caused the incident, so it's the least I can do."

He nodded once and shook Ikuto a bit by the shoulder. He didn't wake up. The doctor sighed and picked him up, surprising me when he walked out the door and called to me.

"You coming or what?"

We walked down the hall, heading for his car. "Thank you, so much—"

"I'm Dr. Rupree, the main doctor for minor cases like this. And yourself?" He glanced to me.

"Amu Hinamori."

"Well, Amu-san, if you could just help Tsukiyomi-san for a second," he wrapped Ikuto's arm around my shoulders and leaned him on me while he took out his keys.

Even though Ikuto was out cold, fell down on the hard ground and had blood in his hair, my nose was filled with his musky scent, sending me spiraling in my thoughts.

Dr. Rupree lifted Ikuto's body away from me and laid him in the backseat. I strapped myself in the passenger's and off we were to my house. When we rolled up by it, he turned to me and handed me a small pill bottle.

"Here. This is the medication Tsukiyomi-san will need for the next…" he scratched his beard, doing a bit of math. "…About a month, I should think."

My eye twitched. "He'll be head-damaged for a _month?_"

"Indeed," a smile teased at the corner of his mouth. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all," I said, my own smile plastering itself on my face. I slipped it into my pocket and helped Ikuto out of the car and into my house.

"Have a fun time!" Dr. Rupree called from the car, a smirk at his lips. He pulled out and drove off, leaving me to close the door. I had put Ikuto on the couch for now.

Seeing as Mama and Papa were working on a world-wide magazine with pictures and captions of birds, they had brought Ami with them, asking me to take care of the house. Which was perfectly fine with me; more free time to roam and get over my pathetically little break up by myself.

I sat down on the end of the bed by Ikuto's feet, holding my head in my hands, feeling ridiculously guilty.

"I promise you, Ikuto," I said out loud, hoping to make this at least a bit better. "I will do everything and anything in my power to help you heal for however long you need it."

"Really, now?"

I jumped and snapped by head to look at the amused expression Ikuto had. A blush took over my face and my voice was nervous. "Y-Yes, that's right." I wrung my hands in my lap.

He sat up and crawled over to me, laying his head back onto my hands. He seemed to purr.

"Much more comfortable, don't you agree?"

Thinking about other things to get my mind off of my red face, I wasn't paying attention as my hands wandered to his hair and begun to pet it. Faintly, my mind recognized how soft it was; catlike, almost.

I didn't notice what I was doing until he groaned, his breathing a bit thick. I stopped for a moment, my hand rising a bit above his head, wondering what was wrong. He looked up at me with slightly glazed eyes.

"A-Amu," he grunted, grabbing my hands and putting them back down on his head, signaling for me to continue.

I giggled a bit and proceeded to pet him. We stayed like that for about 10 minutes until my hand drifted off to his ear, holding and rubbing the back of it with the pad of my thumb.

His eyes flashed open and he was over me, holding onto my wrists, his body weight pinning me down on the couch.

"You are just asking for it," he growled. His eyes were a bit misted like before. I snickered again and my hand rose, restarting the stroking of his ear. His hands tightened on mine.

"Amu, stop. W-We're not r-ready—"

Suddenly, his lips were on mine, greedily sucking.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. I'm horrible. I seriously could've gone on to what happens, but first I'm lazy, and second,<strong>

**MY LOVER MORGAN WASN'T ONLINE ANYMORE SO I COULDN'T HAVE THE MOTIVATION. :C /3**

**But it's cool, yo'.**

**Ohyeah. Should I keep this T or change it to M? ANSWER AND YOU GET LOVE :DD**


End file.
